sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
E4M7: The City
(also called Valle) is the seventh level of Home at Last in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It uses the track "DOOM" from Doom II and has a partime of 5:00. Overview The largest level in SIC! This city offers a variety of urban combat that mimics that seen in the second part of DOOM II. Fighting in the open and in buildings will prove a challenge. But once the city has been conquered, the Unholy Sheath awaits your arrival. The City contains a total of 10 buildings - *Multi-purpose building (restaurant, gun store, military station) *Power plant *Maze-area (with 4 teleporters) *Office building (contains blue key) *Red key building *Warehouse *Penthouse *Construction site *Church *Courthouse (contains yellow key) There is also a large lake, a small park, and a lake of lava. There is also a crusher to the southeast containing a Cyberdemon on higher difficulty. Walkthrough Walk forward and open the door. Kill the imps inside the restaurant, then open the door. You can choose to fight the demons from outside, or go on. A small arrow will point you towards a building of green bricks, the Office building. Go inside and kill the monsters. Take a left (to the north), open the door, and walk onto the elevator. Open the door and walk across the bridge, killing a Cacodemon if necessary. Open the door at the other side and collect the red key. You can kill the Imps if you wish. Slide down the slope and exit the building. Zombiemen and press the switch. Now head to the southeast building near the lake, the Warehouse. Inside, take the southeast teleporter, which is blinking rapidly. You will get sent to a balcony on the adjacent building, the Power plant. Go inside and walk across the bridge, careful to not fall of. Take the teleporter and you will arrive at the top of the elevator in the office. Take the blue key and drop down to a teleporter. You will arrive at the north end of the warehouse. Walk around the ledge and open the blue door. Inside you will be ambushed by 4 Lost Souls. Go around the west of the boxes and press the west side of the boxes to lower them. Take the teleporter to be sent to the ledge above the one you were earlier, and stroll around to the second blue door. Kill the Zombiemen and press the switch. A door will open to your right. Go through it to reach the penthouse, which contains paintings of the skies seen in Breakdown and Hellish Hatred. Open the door and jump down to city. From here, return to the south-central building and go to the east. Inside will be a room with three Z-Secs. Press the switch and a message will pop up informing you that the courthouse is open. Run to the north part and enter the large building behind the construction site. Run forward and collect the yellow key. You will face some monsters, but you can opt out if you wish. With all keys collected, go to the northeast road and kill the Cacodemon and, if on High difficulty, the Baron. Open the door and drop down to the exit hole. Points of interest and buildings Gun store The gun store contains a majority of the level's ammo. Inside are numerous boxes of ammo, shells, and rockets, as well as a Chaingun, Chainsaw, and Secret #1. An underwater passage connects this to the lake. Office building Walk around the south side of the building to find a door. Inside is the majority of the level's health items, and all of the level's medkits. A nearby switch will activate the crusher and kill the monsters behind the impassable firewall. Power plant The lower floor of the power plant contains some benign nukage and some cells. Church In the church you will find three Imps and a Pinky silently standing. They will not be alerted, even if you fire a gun right outside of the building. Construction site The construction site contains a horde of zombiemen as well as a green armor. Lava The lava lake contains two demons and secret #4, which has a Gatling Laser. Lake The lake contains multiple imps and health bonuses. Swimming beneath leads the player to secret #2, which leads to a secret behind the gun store. Secrets #In the gunstore, one of the walls is slightly misaligned. Behind it is a stairwell leading to a sewer. #From the sewer, swim down into the underwater passage. It leads to the lake. #In the room with the red key, killing the imps reveals a blue armor. #In the lava lake, you can jump onto a platform with a Gatling Laser. Stats Gallery Screenshot_Doom_20190505_205322.png|Initial view of the city. Screenshot_Doom_20190505_205332.png|View of the lake. A secret lurks nearby... Screenshot_Doom_20190505_205348.png|The courthouse. There is a second floor. Screenshot_Doom_20190505_205451.png|A view of the city from the northwest. Inspiration and development This map is based off of MAP13: Downtown and MAP15: Industrial Zone of DOOM II. I'm a Zombieman has an immense liking to city maps and was very excited to create this map. An earlier version of this map was created on Christmas Eve 2018. It was deleted due to its inferior format to the current one. This map took six days to create. The layout is based off of a city created by Adam in Cities: Skylines. The name of that city was "Valle". Trivia *As explained previously, this map was based on a section of Valle, a city created by Adam in Cities: Skylines. Valle is the city that is visited in the second half of Prey 2. *The gun store contains a Chaingun, which implies that it is somehow available for purchase in Stoce. It also contains a Chainsaw, which would be more fitting in a hardware store. *The courthouse idea was made as a joke - There would be a case in session where an Imp is being tried under a zombieman judge, and the player barges in an interrupts the case. *The nearby church also has a demon ceremony going on. This was based off Adam's idea for what happens in Doom's E3M5 when the player isn't there. Category:SIC maps Category:Home at Last